These Four Words
by Katwood5
Summary: Sometimes heartbreak is necessary. At least, that's what he told himself as he prepared to follow through with his plan... *This is a one-shot


So, here's another one-shot. I'll probably be writing these from time to time or whenever an idea strikes me. No worries though...I'll still update Oblivion weekly! I want to thank rippingbutterflywings for beta'ing this and also for "pushing" me to post it. ;) You rock girly! Don't know what I'd do without you ya!

She also pointed out that my one-shots tend to be sad...this is true, but they are usually inspired by songs, so...I hope that's okay. I promise Oblivion will have more happy moments than sad. I'm just in sort of a dark place right now, so the ideas that are reaching out to me tend to be more on the darker side as well.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Please take the time to listen to this song (which was introduced to me by the girly mentioned above). It's so good!

Thank you so much!

* * *

These Four Words _(The Maine)_

He had asked her to come to the bar that night because he was performing. It wasn't like he needed to ask her; she always came to watch him, but he had to make sure that she would be there – it was important. He felt guilty. So guilty. But it was something he had to do…he just wasn't good enough for her.

She was sitting at a high top table near the center of the room, still lit by the spotlights shining from the stage. He could see her from the stool he was perched upon; his acoustic guitar was hanging by the thick strap that was draped across his broad shoulders and resting gently on his lap. Her friends were with her and he was glad for that; she would need them after this. Maia, Aline, and Isabelle were a good support team for her. They would surely hate him, but as long as they took care of her…that didn't matter.

He knew his friends – Jordan, Sebastian, Jonathon, Alec, and Magnus – were around somewhere. They usually stuck close to the bar so they could listen to him but not look like they were fans. He didn't mind, so long as they showed up for support. He would need some tonight. Unfortunately, Seb would probably be the only one to offer it after he showed his ass. He spotted them by the bar, exactly where he suspected, lounging carelessly while engaging in light conversation over beers.

His golden eyes caught sight of a tall, curvy blonde waitress – Kaelie – who was wearing too little clothing, and she noticed. She slowly licked her red stained top lip and seductively winked a blue eye at him. She was exactly the reason he was doing what he had planned that night. He had a hard time keeping his dirty thoughts, and his horny dick, to himself. He hadn't cheated – yet – but he was having a damn hard time lately and the last thing he wanted to do was cheat on _her_. She deserved better. She deserved the world. He couldn't give her the world.

Once again his eyes found her, Clary. She was laughing with her friends and he could almost hear the melody carry over the crowd. God, she was so fucking beautiful. He couldn't help but want to run his fingers through her vibrant, curly red hair, feeling the silky locks as they slipped through the spaces between. Her fair, freckled skin enticed him, igniting a deep desire within his being to trail his hands and lips all over her petite body. He focused on her lips as she laughed. Those lips had done some sinfully good things to his body in their time together. They were so full and soft, and they tasted like strawberries. It drove him crazy with desire.

She looked towards him, as if sensing his stare and her emerald green eyes locked onto his aureate ones. Those same sparkling eyes that always bore into his soul and saw everything he couldn't convey in words. He wondered if she knew what he was thinking at that moment. Her thin brows pinched together to form a slight crease of worry between her gorgeous eyes. He smiled at her, trying his hardest to reassure her that everything was fine…although he knew that was a lie. She smiled back and his heart nearly stopped. She was too damn good for him. He had to do this now before he chickened out. He was chicken shit.

Clearing his throat, he strummed a chord on his guitar and leaned towards the microphone.

"Hey. How's everyone doing tonight?"

Cheers broke out across the room, mostly from women, and he saw her cupping her tiny hands around her delicious mouth as she shouted the loudest over the crowd.

"I'm Jace, and I'm going to play a song for you that I wrote."

He glanced at her one more time, wanting to remember that smile on her face forever, then he started to play.

_I really should just go home_

_And play with myself_

_Better that than stay_

_And do something else_

'_Cause we can't be friends that much I know_

He still couldn't believe that he was going through with this. What a coward he was, to humiliate her in front of all these people and through a song, nonetheless.

_I wish it wasn't so_

_And I can't take my heart someplace it won't go_

_Show me to the door_

The silence that washed over the room caused a chill to race up his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood alert and a tremble gently shook his tall, muscular frame.

_As if a plane crash were timely_

_There's no good time for bad news_

_These four words don't come easy_

'_I don't love you'_

He peeked up through his light colored lashes to try and gauge her reaction. She was sitting still, almost lifeless, on her bar chair. Her features were fixed in an eerily calm stare. But he knew her better; he could see the slight downward pull to her perfect lips and the barely visible sheen to her intriguing eyes.

_Listen to your friends and leave me alone_

_I'm just a boy_

_I'm drunk, I'm 24_

Movement pulled his attention away from her. Kaelie was standing just a few feet from Clary's table, her tray resting on her tantalizing hip and a smirk splayed across her luscious lips.

_I don't want to hurt you anymore_

_Don't waste your tears on me now, pretty girl_

_When I hate myself for letting you go_

_You can be the one to say 'I told you so'_

There was a slight commotion from her friends. Isabelle had placed a hand atop hers that were resting in her lap, and Maia was leaning across the table with a comforting hand on her bare shoulder. That sexy black dress she was wearing was not helping him concentrate on his plan. He needed to focus before he broke. But she was just so damn beautiful…

_As if a plane crash were timely_

_There's no good time for bad news_

_These four words don't come easy_

'_I don't love you'_

By that point, his friends had found their way to her table, and Alec and Magnus were huddled around her shrinking frame. He could barely see her now and the weight from his shame was hanging heavy on his chest. Why was he doing this again? Right, because he was a dick. Jordan caught his eye and he shook his head in disappointment; a scowl was fixed upon his face.

_As if a plane crash were timely_

_There's no good time for bad news_

_These four words don't come easy_

'_I don't love you'_

Those last words were untruth…but she didn't need to know that. He was only doing this to protect her. He had already convinced himself that he wasn't good enough for her. There was no going back now.

The last note hung in the air like a bomb waiting to explode. It was quiet for a quick moment before the audience began clapping and whistling. He looked for her again, but didn't see her. The table was vacant. He needed to find her, to make sure she was alright.

He placed his guitar back in its case and hopped off the stage, making it about halfway across the room before a hand pressed against his chest halted his movement. Kaelie.

"Hey," she breathed out, trying to sound sexy. It only annoyed him at that moment.

"Hey," he mumbled, his eyes still searching for the familiar red hair of the girl he'd just destroyed.

"So," she drawled while tracing the curvature of his pectorals. "Since you're single now, and all, do you wanna stop by my place later tonight? Say, after eleven?"

A shiver of disgust raced through his body. He hadn't been single for thirty seconds and she was already willing to spread her legs for him. Had he made a mistake?

He looked up again, desperate to find her.

No. He had made the right choice. He was protecting her heart. Sure, it hurt now, but she would see in the long run – when he couldn't remain faithful because of his fucking hormones – that she was better off without him.

He looked back own at Kaelie, firmly wrapped his hand around her wrist and effectively removed her claws from his flesh.

"No, thank you. I think I'll pass."

The shock that washed over her model-like face made him smile smugly inside. It was a nice feeling to know that he had caused that reaction in her. After all, _she_ had disrespected Clary by making a move on him so soon after…

That's what he wanted, though, right? He wanted _her_ to be mad. He wanted _her_ to have a reason to hate him. Then why couldn't he say yes to Kaelie? She was obviously attractive, and he had been sending subliminal flirts her way for a while now. So why did it feel so wrong when she gave him such an enticing offer? He knew why. But it was too late.

Red flashed in his peripheral and he was on the move yet again. He tracked her all the way to the bar's entrance before another hand stopped him in his pursuit. He looked up and into green eyes. Only they weren't the green eyes he wanted to see. They were the green eyes of his friend, Jordan. And he was pissed. This was not going to be good for him.

"Don't fucking think about it," Jordan growled.

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Of course she's not okay. You just fucking broke up with her in a fucking song in front of a hundred fucking people!" Jordan spat in his face. He had never seen his friend so pissed before.

"I know. But if I can just explain –"

"No," another voice spoke. "You don't get to explain."

Jace looked past Jordan and saw Alec standing behind him, arms crossed over his chest. Magnus and Seb were flanking each side of him.

"Alec," he pleaded with his best friend. "Please, just let me see her. Let me explain myself."

"I think you've said enough. Izzy and Maia are taking her to Jon's place for the night. We'll be by tomorrow to pack up her belongings at your apartment –"

"If you can wait that long," Sebastian interrupted aggressively. So much for _his_ support.

He watched his friends walk out of the door as they turned their backs on him, leaving him alone. He fucked up. Big time. He knew that before he even followed through with it. But he thought that he would have the understanding of at least one of his friends. He was wrong. So wrong. And now she was gone – gone forever, just as he wanted.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
